<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>come the lightning by peachsneakers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624824">come the lightning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers'>peachsneakers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>preservation of the self outtakes [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cuddling, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Creativity Split (Sanders Sides), Pride is still a sad bean, Self-Harm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pride's not doing so well after the split.</p><p>Envy visits him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pride Sanders &amp; Envy Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>preservation of the self outtakes [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>come the lightning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>have some more hurt lmao</p><p>i swear i'll get back to the main story at some point</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pride stares dully at his door. It's closed. It used to always be open, showcasing his willingness to be dragged into adventure, whether that be by Wrath or the twins or by Rom-</p><p>He cuts the thought off viciously. It doesn't matter anymore. His fingers idly trace the diagonal scar across his chest, digging in, bringing bright pinpoints of pain. His mouth bows in a trembling sneer as he pushes harder, scratching at his skin through his shirt.</p><p>A knock sounds, shattering the stillness of his room, violating the sanctity of the tomb-like quiet. </p><p>"Who is it?" He calls, striving to sound normal. His voice is dead to his own ears.</p><p>"Envy," comes the response. Pride blinks in surprise. "Can- can I come in?"</p><p>"I guess," drags unwillingly from his lips. The door creaks as Envy twists the doorknob and steps through, his feet not faltering when he sees the disheveled state of Pride's room. He looks like he expects it.</p><p>"Where's your brother?" Pride asks. Envy is almost never seen without his twin, and Pride hates the curiosity his entrance has sparked. He doesn't deserve to feel curious anymore. <strike>He doesn't deserve to feel anything.</strike></p><p>"With the others," Envy says, shifting from foot to foot. He adjusts a ruffle on one wrist, looking up through his fringe. "I er- I wanted to check on you." Pride forces himself to smile. It stretches woodenly across his face, a ghastly twitch of his lips.</p><p>"I'm fine," he says, and even he can taste the lie, dripping bitterly from his mouth.</p><p>"I know you're not," Envy says, persisting. "I- I don't know how to make it better-"</p><p>"Nothing can," Pride interrupts him. "I'm sorry, Envy, but this- this is pointless." He shrugs, helpless. "Nothing can make this better."</p><p>"Maybe not now," Envy says. "Maybe- maybe not ever. I don't know. I can't see the future." He twists another ruffle, chewing his bottom lip. "But either way, I- I want to help you. You're one of us, Pride. And- and I know that's what Rom-"</p><p>"Don't say his name," Pride hisses. Tears sting his eyes, but he refuses to let them fall. "Don't you <em>dare</em> say his name, he's <em>dead</em>, he's not here anymore, he never will be again, so <em>don't you dare say it</em>-"</p><p>Envy puts his hands up defensively, his lips trembling.</p><p>"Fine," he says, obviously trying to placate him. "Fine. I won't say it. But I'm not leaving you alone."</p><p>That does it. Tears spill down well-worn tracks on Pride's cheeks as he crumples in on himself, curling up in a downtrodden squiggle on his bedcovers. Envy hesitates, then comes over, sitting on the edge of the bed and gently stroking Pride's back.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Envy whispers. "I'm so sorry, Pride."</p><p>"I miss him," Pride manages to gasp out, his voice choked with tears. "Oh god, I miss him so much-"</p><p>"Have you-" Envy stops. "Have you met them? The others?"</p><p>"No," Pride says. He shakes his head. "No. They- they aren't him, I don't-"</p><p>"Maybe you should," Envy suggests gently. Pride swallows hard. His throat hurts, clogged with sadness. Blindly, he reaches out, burying his face in Envy's middle. The ruffles are excellent at one thing, he discovers. If nothing else, they soak up tears. </p><p>"Thank you," Pride says, muffled. He doesn't know what for. Envy strokes his sweat-dampened hair back from his forehead.</p><p>"We will always be there for you," Envy says. "All of us. I swear." A watery smile crosses Pride's face as he looks up at Envy, whose face is flushed but determined.</p><p>"I know," Pride whispers. He rests his head back against Envy's stomach, feeling Envy's arms tentatively come around him.</p><p>In silence, they remain like that, until sleep finally claims Pride, drying his tears for the first time in days.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>